centralsonicfanbureaufandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic and the Wizard's Wand
''Sonic and the Wizard's Wand ''is an unoffical game in the Storybook Series Series. This game is based off the Harry Potter series. It will never be realesed. A fanmade comic series will be made for the story Plot Mephilies is in the white limbo the Eggmen are in and he finds 7 books that are in a series that's main theme is death. He then thinks that by combining all 7 books and trapping Sonic in there and rewritting some things he could've existed in the past. Sonic is then trapped in the book he made and he has to get out. While he's there, he meets new friends, such as Ron Prowler, Ginny Rose, Hermionie Seedrian, Nevile The Echinda, and more. Spells *Leviosum: It has the same affects as Wingardiam Leviosa *Appeariumn: Same affects as Accio except you have to think the object instead of say it *Repulsus: covers you in a shield that most spells will bounce off of and hit the person who cast the spell *Uniarmious: This spell disarms the person the spell was cast on *Freezeioum: Stuns the person the spell was cast on *Crucify: Same affects as the Crucacious Curce *Inchantus: Makes the person the spell was cast on under your command. Chapter 1: The Begining of the "Chosen One" Major Events: *Cutscene: Sonic and his friends are sucked into a purple vortex that put them to go into the book, Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone. *Cutscene: Sonic learns that in the book, he's a wizard. *Stage: Sonic gets all his idems to be ready for Hogwarts with Hagrid. Trivia: Hagrid is the the replacment for Sonic's helper in this game but he is not in the game as much as them. *Cutscene and Mission: Sonic meets Ron Prowler and Hermionie Seedrian. Trivia: Ron is played by Tails. Hermionie is played by Cosmo. *Cutscene: Sonic, Ron, and Hermionie gets to Hogwarts. *Cutscene: At Hogwarts, he meets Draco The Hedgehog. Draco is played by Shadow. *Cutscene: Sonic, Ron, and Hermionie are sorted into Griffindor, while Draco is sorted into Slytherin. *Stage: They have their first Potions lesson, taught by Professor Snape. Trivia: Snape is played by E-102 Gamma *Stage: Sonic has his first Quiditich match. Stages: Muggle-World: Zoo, River, London Wizarding World: River- Wizarding, Potions, D.A.D.A., Quiditich Act 1,2,3 Chapter 2: The Sorceror's Stone Major Events: *Cutscene: They learn of the Sorceror's Stone, a stone that'll keep the persom immortal. Trivia: The owner is Nicolas Flamel. *Interactive Cutscene: Sonic gets his Invisibility Cloak *Stage: Sonic finds a mirror that can let him see what he'd be happy with *Cutscene: Sonic finds out about Fluffy *Cutscene: Sonic finds out that the Sorceror's Stone is in Hogwarts *Cutscene: Sonic gets past Fluffy to try to get the Sorceror's Stone *Mini-Boss: Chess Pieces: A game of Wizard's Chess with larger-than-life pawns *During Mini-Boss: Ron gets severly hurt after falling off a pawn afer it breaks. Hermionie stays to care for him. *Boss Fight: Professor Qurell: Fight Professor Qurell combined with Voldemort! *During Boss Fight: Sonic realizes that he has the Sorceror's Stone. *Cutscene: Sonic kills Professor Qurell. *Cutscene: Sonic finds out that Dumbledoor has desroyed the Sorceror's Stone. *Cutscene: Sonic and friends win the House Cup for their first time! Stages: Christmas, Dark Hall Acts 1 and 2, The Forbidden Forest Act 1, Key Quest, Devil's Snare, Wizard's Chess, and Professor Qurell's Duty. Chapter 3: The Burrow *Stage: Sonic meets Dobby. Trivia: Dobby is the replacment for Hagrid in this book. *Cutscene: Sonic is taken to The Burrow, the home of the Weasley's, by Ron, Fred, and George. *Stage and Cutscene: Sonic goes shopping for idems for the new school year at Hogwarts. *Cutscene: Sonic is stuck from getting into the portal to Hogwarts *Stage: Sonic and Ron are forced to use the car used to bring Harry to the Burrow to get to Hogwarts. Stages: The New Room, The Burrow, Diagon Alley Act 2, and The Train Race. Chapter 4: Chamber Of Secrets *Cutscene: Sonic and Ron are given detention from Snape. *Cutscene: Everyone finds a message that says: The Chamber Of Secrets has been opened, Eneimies of The Heir beware. *Stage: Sonic joins Dueling Club. Sonic talks to a snake while in battle, making everyone think that he is the Heir. *Stage: Sonic finds a Tom Riddle's diary in a abandon girl's bathroom. *Cutscene: Sonic sees what happened 50 years ago, when the Chamber was last open. In the memories, Hagrid is seen as the Heir. *2 Stages and 3 Cutscenes: Many students are found petrified. *Stage: Harry and Ron meet Aragog, a spider of Hargrid's that tells them the truth about the Chamber, that Hagrid is innocent. *Stage: Harry and Ron go to save Ginny Rose from the basilisk that's inside the Chamber. *Cutscene: Ron is trapped behind a rock avalanche while Sonic's on the other side, leaving Sonic by himself to fight the basilisk. *Cutscene: The Heir is revealed to be Tom Riddle, who is actually Voldemort. *Boss Fight: Baslicsk *Interactive Cutscene: Sonic stabs Tom Riddle's/Voldemort's/He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's/Whatever you want to call him's diary, destroying Vodemort's former spirit and saves Ginny. Storyline Stages: The Dueling Club, Quditich Act 2, Memories.... Act 1, The Forbidden Forest Act 2, and The Chamber Of Secrets